1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electric cells and more particularly to reserve-type cells.
2. Prior Art
Various arrangements of cell components have been made in the past to provide electric power cells with means to periodically activate and deactivate the cells so as to conserve the cells and extend their life. In one such type of cell, either the cell separator between the electrodes or one or both electrodes or all three components are made in a manner to incorporate electrolyte in dry form, capable of being dissolved in water periodically added to the cell so as to periodically activate the cell. When the water of the electrolyte evaporates, the cell stops functioning.
Such a reserve-type cell system is shown, described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,330 issued Oct. 7, 1969 to Carl Berger and Frank Arrance. Such cell, however, requires the use of special forming techniques and special materials in order to properly incoporate the dry electrolyte into the separator and/or electrodes and still permit them to function effectively. Generally, the selection of electrode and separator materials is limited by such requirement. Moreover, the forming techniques may be expensive, rendering such cells inapplicable as low cost power sources.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive, simple reserve-type cell incorporating dry electrolyte or other means in a simplified manner to permit periodic activation and inactivation of the cell. Preferably, such cell should be capable of utilizing standard electrodes requiring no special forming techniques.